


Reassurance

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Kylian Mbappé/Neymar/Florian Thauvin
Kudos: 3





	Reassurance

Neymar en avait après Marseille normal c'était pour la rivalité, sur il en avait après Payet et Alvaro mais il avait absolument rien contre Florian.  
Ils se connaissent assez bien, ils ont passé des nuits ensemble avec lui et Kylian.  
Kylian avait eu l’idée en premier puis petit a petit ils ont continué a se voir.

Ils furent surpris quand après le match contre Marseille Florian les appellent et leur dis "Vous êtes disponible pour me recevoir ?"

Kylian lui dis "Bien sur"

Kylian savait que Florian n’était plus totalement heureux a Marseille et qu'avec les supporters c'etait tendu, il savait qu'il avait besoin de se détendre et de se changer les idées donc il le dis a Neymar qui répond a Kylian "On va bien s'occuper de lui et lui faire oublier tout ca"

Quand Florian arrivait il était assez triste, il avait envie de se mettre a genou et a les supplier mais des qu'il est arrive il a eu un énorme câlin de la part de Kylian et Neymar.  
Ils l’embrassèrent et lui enlèvent ses vêtements "On va prendre soin de toi, et te faire oublier tout ca"

Florian avait les larmes aux yeux, Kylian l'embrassa le front "Tu es bien avec nous et en sécurité"

Florian embrassa Kylian et Ney et leur dis "Je vous fais confiance en dehors du terrain"

Tout le monde rigolait car c'était pour détendre l'atmosphère puis il leur dis "Je tiens tellement a vous deux"

Cette nuit Kylian oublia ses soucis et sa tristesse car il était senti aime et être en sécurité, même si il aurait mal pendant l'entraînement mais au moins il pensera a ses amours qui l'ont totalement détendu


End file.
